


Till Sunrise

by lovelyairi



Series: Sunrise [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Time, I didn't think too much when writing this, M/M, Versatile Kaisoo, lots of talk near the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Prince Kyungsoo and his family visit the Kingdom of PralinWhere he meets Prince Jongin





	Till Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came from this beautiful kaisoo art that my friend Nana drew  
> https://twitter.com/baskinrobins69/status/1018897895649497093  
> Also very inspired by Till Sunrise by Sungkyu Ft. JW of NELL <3  
> I knew that I had to write something for it ;; and I came up with this!  
> It's much longer than my usual stuff I know but I worked really hard on this and truthfully I'm quite proud <3

Kyungsoo jolts as the carriage drives over a stone of sorts and he accidentally headbutts his brother in the cheek out of his surprise. Seungsoo groans at suddenly being awoken by pain and Kyungsoo sheepishly apologizes through a yawn, unsure of when he leaned on his brother’s shoulder and succumbed to sleep in the first place. Across from the brothers were their parents, his father was wide awake whilst his mother was leaning on him, her lips moving as she dreamed. It was strange, seeing his parents without their royal clothes and ornaments on their heads. His family was currently travelling across the border towards the Kingdom of Pralin where they were due to visit the royal family for a few days.

Kyungsoo is the second son of the King and Queen of Aralicia, a kingdom that focused on raising the finest of botanicals for the other kingdoms to use. His duties as Prince usually consisted of visiting numerous greenhouses to monitor the process of herbs and flowers. His older brother Seungsoo, was focused on learning everything he needed to to take over the throne one day. Kyungsoo also had his lessons but they weren’t nearly as intense or necessary, to avoid any kind of conflict between the brothers over who would rule. But if anyone knew the brothers they could guarantee no such conflict would ever stir, they loved and respected one another too much.

Seungsoo yawns and he turns his body so that he can lean on Kyungsoo’s shoulder this time, even though he was much taller than his brother was he clearly had no issues with bending his body to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Kyungsoo on the other hand was fully awake now and had no intentions of sleeping again. He doesn’t know what the Kim family is like and doesn’t have many experiences with those from Pralin. What he does know is that their kingdom is by the sea and plays a vital part in anything that occurs on the ocean, be it fishing or trading. His parents had mentioned that they’ve visited the Kim’s a number of times throughout his childhood but Kyungsoo couldn’t remember much.

“I know you dislike travelling for long periods of time, but look outside Kyungsoo, we’re almost there,” King Do says with a smile and Kyungsoo purses his lips, doing as his father says. The main reason why he disliked travelling for so long was because he felt that he could’ve used to time to do something else. However he was prone to motion sickness so reading or writing while in the carriage was not an option. Kyungsoo lifts his arm and he pulls apart the curtains that cover the small windows on the sides of the carriage. He squints as the sunlight pours in and he looks around, making sure it hadn’t disturbed his mother or brother. Kyungsoo angles himself as close as he can without waking Seungsoo and he looks outside.

The Kingdom of Pralin was vibrant to say the least. The colours seemed artificial almost and he knew that if the sun was at its highest he’d be blinded by the visuals outside the carriage. The grass was green, unlike the grass back home that carried a deeper tone these blades of grass were bright, almost yellow at the tips but nowhere near withered. Kyungsoo could also see numerous bushes covered in large red flowers, some with orange and others with yellow. He feels himself getting lost in the colours and he pulls away from the window as they approach the palace.

When the carriage comes to a sudden halt Seungsoo easily nods right off of his shoulder and wakes himself up while his mother receives a gentle nudge from her husband. The King gestures for his sons to exit the carriage and Kyungsoo steps outside first since he was closest to the door. As soon as his shoe touches the ground his head is beaten down upon by the sun and he instinctively squints to protect his eyes. He could’ve sworn that the journey had taken majority of the day so why was it still so bright outside? Beneath the cover of the carriage he hadn’t noticed it when he was looking outside. As he’s lost in his thoughts he forgets to move out of the way from the exit of the carriage which results in Seungsoo kicking him to the side.

Kyungsoo regains his balance since he almost falls face first into one of the guards that accompanied them and he clears his throat, standing as tall as he could while Seungsoo leaned left and right so that he could stretch out his aching limbs. Kyungsoo steps closer to his family and he unconsciously stands behind Seungsoo as he frowns because he knows that he’s going to have to greet the royal family and after a long day of travel there was nothing he wanted more than to sleep. Not to mention how he’d been with his family for an extended period of time which wasn’t so bad but he was also the type of person who needed to be alone to re-energize.

“You’re scowling Kyungsoo, come on, it won’t be that bad,” Seungsoo reassures him with a pat on the back and Kyungsoo sighs. He and his brother follow their parents towards the main entrance that was already held wide open for them. As they enter Kyungsoo immediately feels himself overcome with a sense of wonder. This was definitely a palace. He hadn’t gotten a good look at it from the outside however inside the ceilings ran high, meeting at a grand dome above them. Along the walls were borders of marble that were carved with images of cherubs and what looked like gods. The marble was a starking white but the walls were tinted a soft blue with trims of gold. The floor was covered in a royal blue carpet with golden tassels stitched to the sides, it reminded Kyungsoo of a sea creature.

Despite looking so grand and lavish, it was also extremely welcoming. Kyungsoo didn’t feel intimidated at all and he was thankful for that. This palace was definitely more of a Western palace while his own was Eastern and low to the ground, spread across a larger surface area for each respective pavilion.  They follow the carpet down to what Kyungsoo assumes is the throne room, judging by the large doors and golden pillars stood at its sides. One of the servants opens the door for them and Kyungsoo is once again blinded with a very bright room. The throne room was lined with the same white marble and there was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It looked more like a ballroom than a throne room to be honest and when they entered Kyungsoo could see that his initial thought had been wrong.

“Welcome my good friend!” King Kim approaches King Do with a big smile on his face and the two hug as Queen Kim holds Queen Do’s hands. Seungsoo and Kyungsoo stand awkwardly in the back and he can see that the Kim Princesses were in the same position as them, he could’ve sworn that King Kim had three children though, where was the third? It seems as though his father is thinking the same thing because as soon as they all part he asks the question.

“Oh? Where’s Prince Jongin?” King Do nods his head at the Princesses who bow when he looks over to them and King Kim clasps his hands together apologetically. Kyungsoo looks over the King and Queen and only now does he realize that they’re dressed quite casually. Queen Kim was wearing a simple blue dress that clinged to her body, although she did have golden bangles around her wrists and a large necklace around her neck. King Kim on the other hand was in a simple suit, the two weren’t even wearing their crowns. The Princesses were also dressed very casually, although definitely on the formal side for their arrival. Both he and Seungsoo as well as King and Queen Do were wearing their traditional robes, although not royal they were still dressed like nobles.

“I do apologize for the Prince’s absence, he has yet to return from his morning lessons,” King Kim purses his lips and frowns. Kyungsoo wonders why his lessons hadn’t been cancelled if a royal family was arriving, back home his whole schedule would’ve been cleared so that his whole family could accompany their guest throughout their first day visiting. Then again things were already quite different from back home so he wasn’t expecting much.

“It is quite alright! Although I do hope we’ll be seeing him at dinner,” King Do says with a smile and King Kim is quick to reassure that they will. Kyungsoo resists the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet and he wonders if his boredom was evident because the Kings and Queens are looking directly at him and his brother. Kyungsoo immediately stands impeccably still, hoping that his cover wasn’t blown.

“I’m sure you two are tired from your journey, why don’t you go and rest before dinner while we spend time with the King and Queen? I’m sure the Princesses Hyori and Bora will happily accompany you,” King Do suggests and Kyungsoo takes that as dismissal. Of course both he and Seungsoo aren’t sure where to go so they all bow towards the Kings and Queens before exiting the ballroom. The Princes follow the Princesses for a moment before they pause at a hallway that splits into three separate ones.

“The guards will show you to your rooms, I hope that you will enjoy your stay here. I am Hyori and this is Bora, Jongin will introduce himself to you later and once again we apologize for his absence,” Hyori says flawlessly and no doubt she was the eldest. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how customs worked here but he wouldn’t be surprised if she was set to take over the throne. After all, it didn’t seem like Jongin was very responsible. He shakes his head of any negative thoughts towards someone he had yet to meet and waits for Seungsoo to reply.

“Thank you very much, I am Seungsoo and this is Kyungsoo we look forward to our stay here,” Seungsoo says just as perfectly and the Princesses bow before they leave. Kyungsoo lets out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and he follows after Seungsoo who follows after the guards. This certain hallway wasn’t too different from the rest of the palace however Kyungsoo couldn’t help but look at the arched borders with awe. There were also a number of colourful paintings decorating the walls, images of people dancing around fires as well as paintings of goddesses who resembled fairies almost.

“Your belongings have already been placed in your respective rooms, we hope that you are pleased with them. Dinner will be announced through a chime and if you need anything do talk to the guard at the end of the hall, your highnesses,” the guard keeps his head down as he speaks and Seungsoo heads to the door on the left while Kyungsoo goes right. The brothers give each other a wordless message, one that lingers along the lines of promises to meet before dinner. Although Seungsoo was quite a social person, like Kyungsoo, he also valued his time alone.

“King and Queen Do will be in another wing, closer to our King and Queen for their own safety,” the guard adds and Seungsoo nods, it was understandable. Kyungsoo doesn’t listen as his brother dismisses the guard and he steps into his room. As soon as he closes the door behind him he’s greeted with a gentle breeze flowing through the room, it smells of salt and fresh air and he’s delighted as it runs through his hair. Oddly enough the windows were open but Kyungsoo didn’t think too much of it, unsure if it was a custom or not however he didn’t lower his guard just in case.

All of his belongings seemed to be in order, every bag he’d brought along was as pristine as when he’d packed. Kyungsoo crosses the room slowly and he approaches the open window, trying not to admire the way the thin satin curtains dance in the wind. As he gets closer he realizes that his window has a perfect view of the shore. Below him was what he assumed was the royal family’s private beach. The sand glowed underneath the sunlight and Kyungsoo leaned in closer, only to pause when his hand touched the wet window sill. Confused he steps back and only then does he notice the wet footprints on the floor.

Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath as he follows the trail with his eyes and his blood runs cold when he sees a pair of feet. Kyungsoo drags his eyes up the intruder’s body and he hates how perfect this man appears to be. Said man is dressed in a pair of dress pants as well as a shirt that was half buttoned, the thin fabric clung to his wet skin. His face was handsome, framed by long locks of hair that passed his shoulders, his skin golden and kissed by the sun. Kyungsoo carefully parts his lips, ready to scream for the guards but the man crosses the room in a heartbeat with his long legs, covering Kyungsoo’s mouth with his hand while the other wrapped around his waist pulling him unnecessarily close.

“Please don’t call the guards, I swear I’m no one suspicious,” Kyungsoo glares at the stranger and he wriggles, trying to break free as his grunts are muffled. The stranger looks almost apologetic and he raises his other hand, for a moment Kyungsoo flinches afraid that he’ll be hit but instead he sees a gold ring with an insignia that he could recall being on the flags in the ballroom.

“I’m Prince Jongin, promise me you won’t yell?” Jongin sounds like a child and his voice squeaks as if he truly was terrified of being caught. Kyungsoo reluctantly nods in agreement and Jongin immediately backs off letting the other Prince breathe. Kyungsoo takes a few steps away and he inhales air like he’d gone hours without it, his glare never softening as he looks at the other Prince. For a second they merely stare at each other (Kyungsoo swears he tries to keep his eyes from wandering) until Kyungsoo finally decides to break the silence.

“... why are you wet and why are you in my room?” His question comes out a little more hostile than he’d been hoping but then again he was just manhandled and his irritation due to lack of alone time was at its peak. Jongin coughs nervously and he points out to the beach as if that would answer Kyungsoo’s question.

“I was taking a swim and I lost track of time so I scaled the palace and picked the lock to get inside,” Jongin explains and Kyungsoo goes to look over the edge of the window, seeing nothing but trees and grass below, the palace wall itself wasn’t exactly rugged so he couldn’t fathom how Jongin even managed to do so. However he was also beginning to question his own safety if his room could easily be broken into, maybe he should request another room but that would mean being further away from Seungsoo, not to mention how he quite liked his view.

“You don’t have to worry, the wall isn’t easy to climb and the window isn’t easy to pick open, I’ve just had years of practice. I’m guessing you’re part of the Do family that was due to arrive today? Nice to meet you, I’m Jongin,” he says with a boyish smile as he bows and Kyungsoo does the same since he was raised with manners. He frowns as he looks outside and back at Jongin who’s wet hair is beginning to serve as quite the distraction, and the way the droplets of water fell onto his skin was starting to bother him ever so slightly.

“The King said that your morning lessons kept you from greeting us,” Kyungsoo says quietly and he knows he doesn’t have to continue his sentence because Jongin starts to slick his hair back, showing off more of his face. Kyungsoo looks away.

“There’s a small island that you can reach from the shore, it’s a 10 minute swim maybe? I like to spend whatever free time I have there, and sometimes I just forget,” Jongin’s tone changes and when Kyungsoo looks at him he sees the way dark orbs stare longingly at the sea. He doesn’t understand. If their parents weren’t good friends his absence at their arrival could’ve been seen as an insult. He doesn’t have much to think about it because soon enough their silence is interrupted by knocks at the door followed by Seungsoo’s voice.

“Kyungsoo, keep your brother company would you?” Seungsoo pretty much whines on the other side and Kyungsoo doesn’t bother asking Jongin to hide or anything of that sort. Instead he walks straight to the door and opens it, politely stepping to the side to allow Jongin to exit with an awkward bow to the elder Prince. Seungsoo returns the gesture in confusion and he follows Kyungsoo into the room, taking a seat on the bed as he waits for an explanation.

“When I entered the room he was already there, he said that he was swimming and lost track of time so he snuck back inside. How he can just forget about his duties as Prince like that,” Kyungsoo mumbles and Seungsoo hums. Seungsoo doesn’t seem to mind as much considering how his brows aren’t nearly as furrowed nor is he sporting a frown like his little brother is.

“Have you noticed? The air here isn’t as suffocating as it is back home,” Seungsoo speaks softly, his voice mingling into the sea breeze that brushes past them. Kyungsoo inhales and his frown immediately vanishes. As he looks out at the waves of the ocean, he can’t help but agree.

 

Dinner as expected was formal. The dining room was much like the rest of the palace in the way that it was naturally bright, quite dazzling but not exactly in a luxurious way. It brought the comfort of a summer home, not that Kyungsoo would know what that was like. At the table there were various kinds of seafood, some that he was hesitant to try unless his brother deemed it edible. He tried not to be obvious but he could tell that throughout the dinner he was being observed quite closely, by none other than Prince Jongin. Kyungsoo felt a little uncomfortable under the weight of his stare but whenever he met those eyes they wouldn’t back down which would only fluster him further.

The atmosphere of the dining room was quite mixed. The Kings and Queens were happy, light hearted almost as they talked and reminisced of fond memories. The vibe around the children however were quite tense and tipping on the edge of awkward since they didn’t want to talk over the Kings and Queens and they also didn’t know what to say to one another. Thankfully dinner doesn’t drag on very long and Kyungsoo feels relief when the fruit trays are being cleared, replaced with bowls of water and hot towels for them to clean their hands and mouths with. He stands along with Seungsoo when their parents do. Once again the Kings and Queens will be spending time together and they tell the children to get acquainted, which is no easy task. Together they exit the dining hall and once more they pause at the intersection between hallways.

“If you’d like we can all go out towards the gardens at the back, there are some tables and chairs there for leisurely talks,” Hyori suggests and Kyungsoo honestly just wants to go back to his room and hide for the remainder of the day. The thought of seeing the garden was interesting though, he was curious to see what kinds of plants they had growing in this warmer climate. Before he can even think to answer however Jongin steps towards him with a determined look on his face.

“If it’s alright I’d like to steal Kyungsoo here for a little, I want to show him something,” Jongin announces with a smile and Kyungsoo doesn’t have to look at everyone else to see the shock on their faces. Seungsoo on one hand looks positively amused which meant that Kyungsoo wasn’t going to get any assistance on possibly escaping whatever Jongin had planned. He figures that dealing with Jongin will be much easier than dealing with his sisters so he accepts and they all part ways. Kyungsoo feels a little sorry for leaving Seungsoo on his own but he also knows that his brother is very capable of being social when he needs to be.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say a word as he obediently follows Jongin and together they walk through hallways he hasn’t seen before but they look similar to the rest of the palace. They arrived at two large glass doors and Jongin unlocks one of them before sliding it open, gesturing for Kyungsoo to go first. As soon as he steps outside he feels a weight lift off his shoulders, his breaths he’d been holding in were now free and he was surrounded by the salty scent of the ocean as well as the accents of florals in the air. Jongin walks ahead of him and Kyungsoo can only see the shore ahead. He wonders what Jongin wants to show him.

“I wanted to show you our private beach,” Jongin exclaims as he holds out his arms and the gold bangles on his wrists clash together with the waves. Kyungsoo steps past the threshold of grass onto the sand and he’s careful to keep it from going into his shoes. Unlike Jongin who was dressed in his traditional clothes that consisted of thin white linen pants and a matching shirt Kyungsoo was in a casual hanbok. He takes a moment to look around, admiring the way the sky merged with the horizon in the distance and how grand the island seemed. Jongin had called it small but it looked anything but small, it looked like a mess of trees and jungle from here.

“I’ve already seen your private beach,” Kyungsoo says quietly as he follows Jongin further onto the sand. Surprisingly enough he was expecting the private beach of the royal family to be much larger, this however was a reasonable size that had a shoreline that could easily be walked across within 5 minutes or less. Jongin purses his lips and he shakes his head,

“You’ve seen it but you haven’t _seen_ it. Experiencing it in the flesh is much different when compared to the shelter of the palace,” Jongin removes his sandals and leaves them carelessly in the sand as he makes his way towards the water, uncaring of how the waves greet his feet and wet the bottom of his pants. He does bend down to roll them up and Kyungsoo decides to humour him by approaching but never getting close enough to meet the tides. He’s not exactly in the mood to show any skin tonight.

“When it becomes too stifling inside of the palace I like to come out here to catch my breath,” Jongin admits and he kicks at the water, looking like he wants to dive inside to swim far away.

“How can you just abandon your responsibilities like that?” Kyungsoo whispers since he feels himself becoming too honest. Jongin looks over his shoulder and looks deep into his eyes. Kyungsoo shifts on his feet and he admires the way the moonlight illuminates Jongin’s handsome features, the way his hair is soft and free in the wind. He looks like he isn’t a Prince at all, he seems like a young man with a dream, a dream much bigger than the palace he was stuck inside. Kyungsoo stops his thoughts, he can’t afford to think like that.

“Don’t you have a place you go to when it all becomes too much? A place to breathe?” Jongin’s voice becomes small and Kyungsoo knows that feeling all too well. But unlike Jongin he never dwelled upon it, not wanting it to consume him. He felt that it was easier to just hold his breath and face his title as Prince head on. He had nothing against Jongin’s methods, it just wasn’t something he could succumb to at the moment. Kyungsoo buries the images of that small pond of koi fish and lily pads hidden between his pavilion and the scholar’s pavilion. To answer Jongin’s question he shakes his head,

“You don’t have a place to go? Sometimes don’t you want to escape your title as Prince?” Jongin asks the waves and Kyungsoo knows what he’s doing. He can imagine that Jongin didn’t often talk to other Princes and his sisters were probably a different case. He was seeking comfort in Kyungsoo, someone to relate too. But Kyungsoo isn’t like most, he never truly speaks of his desires nor does he allow himself to fall into the temptations of being a normal citizen. A normal person without eyes on you at every turn, without the potential death threat and without the lavish life that was incredibly lonely.

“No, I can’t escape who I am,” Kyungsoo replies and Jongin says nothing more.

Later that night as Kyungsoo lies in the foreign bed he feels relieved that there isn’t such thing as silence within this palace not when the ocean is singing outside. Kyungsoo feels relieved that for once he isn’t left alone with his loud thoughts and he allows himself to be lulled to sleep.

 

When Kyungsoo wakes the next morning he already knows that he’s up way too early. The sky outside is still dark, not even a glimpse of sunlight peeking through the windows. The moment he’d opened his eyes he knew that he was already wide awake. It was always difficult for him to properly sleep in a bed that wasn’t his own, a palace that wasn’t his own. Sleeping last night had been a wonder at least, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept that soundly. Kyungsoo sits around in bed for a few minutes before he decides to wash his face and take a walk.

Since Kyungsoo doesn’t want to be seen wandering around the palace in his sleeping robes he decided to follow the path Jongin had taken yesterday. He hesitates when needing to turn corners because his memory wasn’t as strong as he’d like to say it was. Kyungsoo casually strolls down the halls, his hands clasped behind his back as he finally reaches the large glass doors from yesterday. Kyungsoo goes to unlock it only to see that it was already opened. He hoped that it was merely a servant of sorts having needed to go outside to tend to the trees or what not. From what he saw last night the private beach wasn’t easy to reach so he wasn’t too worried.

Kyungsoo smiles as soon as he’s outside and he likes the gradient in the sky, a mixture of deep blues and purples as the sun slowly announces its arrival. He finds a spot on the beach to sit down, avoiding the wooden chairs since he wanted to be a little closer to the ocean. Kyungsoo sits there for a moment, not a single thought running through his head as he looks out at the ocean. There was something soothing about watching the waves moving in and out of the sea, he didn’t know why he was enamoured by a body of water. Then again he’d never truly experienced the ocean before, he usually spent his time at ponds or the odd river here and there depending on which greenhouses he was visiting.

Suddenly from within the water emerges a person. Kyungsoo tries not to appear startled but honestly he can’t hide the small jump his body does out of surprise. He recognizes this person to be Jongin and as soon as the other Prince looks at him the sky begins to change from blues and purples to pink with a tinge of orange. Kyungsoo is absolutely stunned when Jongin begins to walk towards him, the outline of his body glowing in the soft sunlight. Jongin gives him a little waves but Kyungsoo doesn’t return it, his eyes wide and his expression frozen.

Jongin walks closer and closer until he’s right beside Kyungsoo and together they watch as the sun rises. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to interpret the thumping of his heart, a certain adrenaline similar to when he was caught stealing sweets from the kitchen as a child. Jongin moves behind him and when Kyungsoo turns he sees that there is a pile of clothes on one of the chairs, he hadn’t noticed it at all. He looks away with heated cheeks when Jongin begins to dress and as soon as he’s done the two make their way back inside. As they’re heading back towards the guest wing Kyungsoo jumps at the sound of his name.

“Kyungsoo there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Seungsoo jogs towards him in a panic and Kyungsoo blinks, noticing how his brother is wearing clothes that are native to Pralin. He looks comfortable at least. Kyungsoo remembers his brother’s disheveled state and he frowns, waiting for an explanation.

“Sorry there’s no time, you’re coming with me. Please excuse us Prince Jongin,” Seungsoo says sheepishly and he proceeds to drag Kyungsoo down the hall towards their rooms. Seungsoo shoves open the door to his room and pulls him inside, closing the door behind him. Kyungsoo casually goes over to his bags and he picks out an appropriate outfit to wear since he’s still in his sleeping robes while Seungsoo makes himself comfortable on his bed.

“The Kings and Queens have planned a small gathering to showcase each Kingdom’s gifts. Meaning you and I need to come up with a performance by tonight,” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen upon hearing this and he feels his stomach churning. In the Kingdom of Aralicia they were musicians, in the Kingdom of Pralin they were dancers. Kyungsoo dresses himself quickly, and he frowns as he thinks, what were they going to do without their instruments?

“I was told it’ll be something like a welcoming party for our family and that our instruments are in another room, seems our father and mother planned this before we left,” Kyungsoo resists the urge to roll his eyes. His parents were usually very traditional and strict, often following the rules by the book but it seems when they weren’t in their own Kingdom those personalities were nowhere to be seen, he’d never seen his parents so carefree before. It definitely had something to do with the Kim’s.

“Come, they’ve excused us from breakfast but will provide something to eat when we’re practicing. I knew you’d want all the time possible so let’s go, they showed me the room before I went to go find you,” Kyungsoo knows that Seungsoo wants to ask about Jongin, it was clear from the height of his tone and the small quirk of his lips. He’ll let his brother remain curious for awhile longer, it wasn’t like there was anything to say after all. He follows as Seungsoo’s leads him to what would be their practice room for the next few hours. They reach a wide door and when Seungsoo pushes it open Kyungsoo is surprised to see a dance room. The walls were lined with mirrors and there was a huge window that allowed natural light inside. In the middle of the floor were two instrument cases, Kyungsoo recognized them to be the Prince’s personal instruments.

Seungsoo played the daegeum while he played the gayageum. Originally he’d wanted to learn the daegeum as well but Seungsoo had told his parents that Kyungsoo should learn an instrument that didn’t require occupying his mouth, in case he’d like to sing while he played. Kyungsoo had been seven winters old when he first started playing the gayageum and although he doesn’t remember it, Seungsoo said that during his lessons Kyungsoo would often sit beside him and sing along to the sound of his wooden pipe. The brothers enter the room and Kyungsoo takes a seat comfortably on the floor while Seungsoo sits across from him.

“Any ideas on what to play?” Kyungsoo asks as he opens up his instrument case, a smile appearing on his lips the moment he sees his gayageum. He hadn’t played it for a few days, having been too busy with the discovery of a new herb. At that moment the doors open after a small announcement and in comes two servants, one holding cushions for them both and another carrying a tray of food. Seungsoo and Kyungsoo bow and thank them, adjusting themselves to comfortably sit and eat for a bit since they had quite a few hours to go.

“As usual you get right into it. I don’t have any suggestions right now but do you want to sing?” Seungsoo asks and Kyungsoo furrows his brows upon hearing the question. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually sang in front of his brother. Sure he did so when he was alone all the time but performing and singing was never something he did. After all, with professional players it wasn’t common for the brothers to show their talents anyways. Kyungsoo purses his lips and shakes his head.

“I don’t think it would be appropriate for the situation,” Kyungsoo admits and he thinks for a moment as he plops a slice of melon into his mouth. It’s cold and fresh as it hits his tongue, bursting with sweet flavour when he chews. Seungsoo notices his reaction and feeds him some of the orange as well that does the exact same thing. Kyungsoo eats more of the fruit and he wipes his hands on one of the towels before thinking about the performance some more. The music that he and his brother played wasn’t usually happy, it was usually supposed to be more on the elegant side. Everything here was so colourful, would it ruin the celebratory mood?

“You’re thinking too much Kyungsoo, how about we play that song I wrote for you when you were studying for your scholarly exams?” Seungsoo suggests and Kyungsoo nods his head at the idea. It wasn’t like he had any better ideas but from what he could recall that song was more on the sad side. Funny because Seungsoo had been trying to encourage Kyungsoo to do his best with a song that spoke of longing and heartbreak. He appreciated the thought.

“I wrote that song after I broke up with Minseo,” Seungsoo says with a fond smile on his face. Minseo had been one of the girls that often visited the palace, her father was part of the King’s council and she was taking lessons from the female servants. Seungsoo had gotten to know her a little too well but of course they had to break it off at some point. There was once a time where Seungsoo would’ve been willing to throw his throne away for her but before they’d gotten to that point Minseo left him, stating that she was uncomfortable with their distance. To her she felt that seeing Seungsoo in his element as the Crowned Prince had been intimidating, she didn’t feel brave enough to stand by him so she left.

“When I was talking to Hyori and Bora yesterday I learned that the two are betrothed, Hyori is my age and Bora is a year younger,” Seungsoo continues and Kyungsoo unconsciously thinks of how Jongin isn’t betrothed just yet. Why does he feel relieved? There was no reason to feel that way he reasons and he shakes the feeling away. The talk of marriage had been frequent when his parents spoke to Seungsoo lately. It was no secret that the Crowned Prince was still single and to the people of their Kingdom that was troublesome. The current King and Queen however were quite young and Seungsoo wouldn’t need to inherit the throne for the next decade or so.

“I hope that when the time comes I’ll be betrothed to someone I already know, preferably a friend,” Seungsoo says as he leans back and lies down on the floor. Kyungsoo gently pushes the tray of fruit away and he goes over to his instrument case, this time pulling out his gayageum before he rests it on his thighs. His fingers ghost over the strings and he hopes that it was in tune, he wasn’t very good at tuning it himself.

“What if the love of your life is a stranger?” Kyungsoo asks and he pauses when he realizes how out of character that question was. He prays that Seungsoo doesn’t catch on but of course he’s never that lucky, after all there was no one that knew Kyungsoo better than Seungsoo did. And if anything Kyungsoo was very accustomed to seeing that smirk on his brother’s face by now.

“How about you Kyungsoo? You’re 23 now, has marriage crossed your mind?” Seungsoo acts nonchalant as if he hadn’t just turned the whole conversation towards his little brother. He sits up and reaches for his own instrument case. Kyungsoo still wishes he’d learned the daegeum instead, it was such a beautiful instrument. He rests his hands on the strings of his gayageum, feeling the strings move from the slight movement.

“I haven’t thought about it much at all, after all you know, I’ve never met a woman I was fond of in that way,” in all of his years Kyungsoo hadn’t ever dated. It just wasn’t something he wasn’t interested in. All of the women he’d met had made great partners and friends but never passing that. Kyungsoo found himself comfortable like this, he’d grown to attune to being on his own he wasn’t used to loving someone. He loved his father, his mother, his brother, wasn’t that enough? He likes to think so. Even if the loneliness is eating away at him.

“Have you ever thought of marrying a man?” Seungsoo asks. Kyungsoo looks at him in surprise.

“Since you’re not in line for the throne it isn’t like you need to marry a woman you’re aware of that right? It doesn’t matter who you fall in love with,” Seungsoo’s words are aiming to comfort and Kyungsoo doesn’t know why his shoulders relax all of a sudden. Had those words been something he’d been waiting to hear? Kyungsoo smiles and he kicks his brother playfully,

“Shush now, we can’t practice when you’re talking too much.”

 

Kyungsoo arrives at the ballroom along with Seungsoo, the brothers not leaving each other’s sides for a moment. True to the Kings and Queen’s words, it truly was quite a small gathering. Kyungsoo didn’t recognize anyone but he could tell from the clothing that they were all natives to Pralin. The only people dressed otherwise were the Do’s. Seungsoo walks with his head high towards the King and Queen of Pralin and Kyungsoo follows, once close enough they bow and stand beside their own parents. Kyungsoo tries to keep his head up as well but he finds himself wanting to look at the floor.

The ballroom was much different from how it was when he’d first seen it. There were strings of flowers decorating the walls and lit torches allowed for a warmer light as opposed to the brightness of the sun. The ceiling was still just as high and Kyungsoo noticed that the sky above was visible through the panels of glass above. The moonlight had yet to be present and the ballroom was a little dark. It felt intimate, like a true gathering of close friends.

“May I have your attention please? As many of you know by now we have King and Queen Do here, as well as their sons who’ve come to visit us from the Kingdom of Aralicia. The Princes have put together a last minute performance for us all,” King Kim announces and he gestures to the Princes who do their customary bow when there’s a small applause that spreads across the room. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on the instruments that have already been set up for him and Seungsoo, not sparing a glance at Jongin or the Princesses when he passes them to get onto the stage.

Kyungsoo lifts his gayageum and takes a seat on the cushion while Seungsoo grabs his daegeum and sits on the stool beside him. The brothers look at one another briefly before Kyungsoo plucks the first string. The song begins with the low strings of Kyungsoo’s gayageum and when Seungsoo plays the daegeum on top of it Kyungsoo smiles. He’s always loved the harmony that they built together, with the delicate sound of his strings and the clear sound of the wooden pipe.

Kyungsoo looks over to his brother with a smile and although Seungsoo couldn’t return the gesture at the moment he could tell from the way his eyes thinned with glee. They both missed this. Kyungsoo loses himself in the music as they continue on and he feels happy, playing music with his brother again like they didn’t have a care in the world. The performance goes by in a heartbeat and Kyungsoo doesn’t even listen to the applauses as he pulls away from his instruments, his fingertips throbbing. He bows with Seungsoo and the brothers leave the stage as the Kim’s make their way up.

“That was an amazing performance from Princes Seungsoo and Kyungsoo, now we have Princesses Hyori and Bora as well as Prince Jongin who have also prepared a performance for us all,” Kyungsoo smiles and he can tell that King Kim is happy with all of this, he seems excited. The good vibe is present within the ballroom and Kyungsoo notices how there are drummers on stage, he’s never heard the music of Pralin before, he wonders what it’s like. As he’s looking at the stage Seungsoo leans down and whispers into his ear,

“If you were going to harmonize with my daegeum I don’t understand why you were so against singing in the first place,” he teases and Kyungsoo resists the urge to punch his arm since they’re in public. Truthfully he’s just embarrassed that he was caught. Seungsoo finds it very amusing and he cackles a little too loudly which gets a questioning look from their parents. Both brothers smile and shake their heads, hoping that they wouldn’t be suspicious. Thankfully the first beat of the drum draws everyone’s attention to the stage.

Only now does Kyungsoo notice what they’re all wearing. Both of the Princesses are dressed in cropped shirts and long skirts with slits that reveal their legs when they move, their necks, wrists and bare feet are adorned with golden bangles that complimented the royal blue of their clothes. Like his sisters Jongin is also dressed in a cropped shirt and skirt, it seemed that there was no gender normatives in this Kingdom. The clothes on the Princesses were more fitted to show their curves as for Jongin they were a little looser since he didn’t have the same body shape.

The beat begins to pick up and Kyungsoo is in absolute awe as he watches the Kim’s move. It was almost unreal the way they bent their bodies and flowed with the music. Kyungsoo also noticed that although Jongin had begun in the middle they changed positions to give each one a chance to shine. Their movement was alike to that of water, strong and powerful yet fluid and controlled. The dancers in his Kingdom were like that of air, like the air in their flutes. The music in Pralin was more intense, consisting of mostly drums.

As he watched them dance he thought of one thing, freedom. Kyungsoo was mesmerized as he looked at Jongin and only Jongin. His expression looked liberating and _alive_. Even if he was concentrating he looked in complete bliss and sometimes when he turned Kyungsoo could see a smile on his lips. He wondered if this was what Jongin meant. If the person on stage was Jongin rather than Prince Jongin. Simply Jongin.

Kyungsoo’s chest feels heavy as he watches Jongin move, an undeniable sense of longing building up inside of him. He tears his eyes away and looks at floor.

 _I wish I could be free_.

 

Once the gathering is in full swing that was when Kyungsoo decided to escape. He gives Seungsoo a knowing glance and with a nod he’s gone. Casually weaving his way through the small crowds of people who greet him as he passes. Kyungsoo smiles and returns their greetings still unknowing of who they were. That didn’t matter much right now because all Kyungsoo wanted was to venture through that balcony door framed by red curtains. Kyungsoo pulls on the string holding them up as soon as he steps outside and he’s pleased when they block his view, giving him a moment of privacy.

The balcony was small, about five steps long and four steps wide, it was enough for one or two people. The railings were decorated with the same red flowers he’d seen in the carriage and he wants to know what they’re called before they leave. Kyungsoo leans on the balcony and he rests his head on his arms, eyes falling closed as he listens to the ocean. Who knew that the one thing he didn’t care for when he first arrived would be his sole source of comfort? Kyungsoo lips pull up into a faint smile before it fades, his mind returning to the thoughts he had about Jongin.

Needless to say Jongin had hit him like a tsunami.

It’d been completely unexpected and he didn’t even understand why he was affected so much. It wasn’t hard to tell that he didn’t mind the other Prince’s company, even if they haven’t spoken to each other much. Jongin reminded him so much of himself but the difference was Jongin didn’t try to hide it like Kyungsoo did. Jongin was honest and he was able to balance his title as Prince while still having his own name and his own life. Kyungsoo on the other hand was the opposite, he’d suppressed the dreamer inside of him a long time ago and now that those feelings were beginning to resurface he wasn’t sure what he should do.

The sound of the door opening behind him catches his attention and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile, defeated when he sees Jongin closing the door behind him. The other Prince is dressed more formally now, in something much less revealing. He did still have the bangles on his wrists and ankles though, the sounds were clear when he took a step closer. Jongin has a peaceful grin on his face, showing a dimple Kyungsoo hadn’t seen before.

“Why are you standing out here all alone, with such a serious expression on your face?” Jongin’s words are muffled as he pouts and Kyungsoo turns back to the view of the ocean and the trees. An angry gust of wind hits them and Kyungsoo clenches his eyes shut on instinct, hearing the leaves rustle beneath them. When he opens his eyes again Jongin is now leaning on the space beside him, Kyungsoo tilts his head upward to look at him.

“You should learn to relax a little, you’re away from your palace and it won’t hurt anyone if you enjoy yourself,” Jongin’s voice is reassuring in all of the strangest ways. Kyungsoo felt himself being soothed by his words even if his mind was blank right now. Kyungsoo could tell that this trip was treating his family well. His parents were both carefree and relieved of the stress they’d been carrying and even his brother was having a wonderful time. Kyungsoo on the other hand was at a standstill. Jongin takes a sip from the glass he had perched on the railing and Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed it till now.

“Listen, my favourite song is playing. Dance with me?” Jongin steps away from the railing and he waits in the middle of the balcony. Kyungsoo hesitates for a moment but he takes a sip of Jongin’s drink, it’s bubbly and fruity on his tongue. He sets it down where it was before and he holds Jongin’s hand, gasping as he’s pulled closed like when they’d first met. Slowly Jongin begins to lead him in a dance and although he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, he did his best to follow. His steps uncertain as they copied Jongin’s. The other Prince was looking at him with that same intensity he always seemed to have and when Kyungsoo stumbles he breaks out in a fit of giggles.

“I’m sorry I’m not the best dancer,” Kyungsoo couldn’t recall being easily affected by alcohol but he feels breezy right now and a little tired. Jongin’s expression softens and they stop dancing for a moment but never parting.

“Would you like to swim with me?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo feels his spine tingle when Jongin’s fingers dance along his waist. He looks up at Jongin who’s gaze never wavers. At first he’d been afraid of the water almost, not wanting to touch it at all. Kyungsoo can hear the ocean calling for him and he holds onto Jongin’s hands, nodding. It was a risk he was willing to take. Just like how he’d done so during his performance with Seungsoo. Together, they slip off of the balcony and through the crowds once more, hands held as they ran away from the ballroom. They don’t stop until they pull open the glass doors, shy smiles on their faces when they reach the beach. Jongin’s hold on his hand tightens and he takes in a deep breath,

“My family used to come down here all the time when we were kids. We’d play in the sand and swim in the water for the few hours my parents didn’t have to sit at the throne,” Jongin tilts his head and Kyungsoo can tell he’s remembering those days. True to what he said Kyungsoo had only ever seen Jongin at the beach, if not Jongin then it was completely empty. He could imagine a family playing here.

“Now it’s only me who comes here. There’s the odd time that Hyori and Bora walk along the beach with their betrothed’ but they seem to prefer the gardens,” Jongin kicks at the sand and they make their way over towards one of the chairs. Kyungsoo feels his cheeks heating up when Jongin removes his clothes, swiftly and without hesitation since it was clear he often took impulsive dips in the ocean. Kyungsoo on the other hand was definitely more reserved, careful as he untied his robes and left them in a heap beside Jongin’s. They were both stripped down to their undergarments and Kyungsoo could feel bumps arising on his skin as the wind surrounded him.

“Don’t worry, the water is always warm and I’ll be here to guide you. I could also teach you how to swim if you’d like,” Jongin teases and it lifts the heavy atmosphere. Kyungsoo steps towards the other Prince with his fists clenched. His toes are curling into the sand that is much finer than he could’ve imagined, it was also miraculously clean, not a single pebble or twig beneath his feet. Jongin’s outstretched hand is all he can look at and he intertwines their fingers, a sigh escaping his lips because of how right this feels.

Kyungsoo allows Jongin to guide him into the water and although he tenses when the ocean licks at his feet he’s pleasantly surprised because it really was warm. Jongin lets Kyungsoo walk ahead and they pause when they’re waist deep. Kyungsoo doesn’t let go of Jongin’s hand but when he looks up at the stars he almost falls back. Above him was the night sky in all of its glory. He’d never seen something more magnificent nor has he ever felt so small. The stars above twinkle brighter than he’d ever seen before and the moon is large and round, a gentle light soaking everything it touches.

“Sometimes I just lie in the water and stare at the sky,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo is shaken from his daydream. His hand hovers in the water and he splashes it at nothing,

“I’m not confident enough to do that,” Kyungsoo laughs lightly but Jongin doesn’t. Instead he guides Kyungsoo further until their chests are in the water. Then he hugs Kyungsoo from behind and positions him so that they’re both lying back in the water. Kyungsoo freezes since he can feel Jongin’s body heat seeping into his own but when he feels a small tap on his tummy he looks up. The moment he does his breath is completely taken away. Kyungsoo settles against Jongin comfortably, feeling incredibly secure even as the ocean rocks them. He can feel the way Jongin takes slow breaths against him and he finds himself getting lost in the steady movements.

Together they watch the stars and Kyungsoo lifts his arm, flinching as water droplets hit his nose. He spreads his fingers and closes them, feeling as if he could reach for the stars if he tried a little bit more. It was impossible of course, since they were mere specks in the sky but he felt as if there was only him and Jongin.

“I feel like I could just float away,” Kyungsoo whispers more so to himself than to anyone else. At that Jongin lifts his arm as well, lacing their fingers together once more before he whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear.

“I’d pull you back before you could,” his words startle Kyungsoo who shudders in his arms. Jongin loses his balance and the two plunge into the water. Jongin immediately pulls up Kyungsoo who sputters at the water in his nose and for a second the two catch their breath, coughing up water and wiping their faces clean. An overwhelming silence washes over them like cold water, as if the previous moment hadn’t existed at all. Jongin looks at the palace then back at Kyungsoo.

“We should head back,” he says and he doesn’t wait for Kyungsoo to reply as he begins making his way back to the shore. Kyungsoo stays still for a moment, watching as Jongin gets further and further away before he decides to follow.

 

Kyungsoo finds himself back at the beach again the next morning. For the same reason as yesterday, he woke up too early and had time for himself. He doesn’t pay much attention to what time it could possibly be and he strips from his sleeping robes, ready to swim once more. Kyungsoo didn’t really have the chance to learn how to swim since it wasn’t something they could easily do back in his Kingdom so he could only wade around in the water. Without Jongin holding him he wasn’t sure how to lie back and he didn’t feel like wasting his time trying.

Considering he doesn’t know what to do with himself he ends up just standing there. Body kept within the water to stay warm as he observed the island. Trying to go there alone without any real swimming skills would be a complete death wish so Kyungsoo suppresses his curiosity. It wasn’t like it’d ever be fulfilled. Once his fingers begin to prune he decides that it’s time to get out of the water and when he heads back he notices a figure standing by his clothes. Kyungsoo had been expecting to see Jongin but when he got close to see the person’s features he saw that it was Seungsoo.

“Good morning Kyungsoo, I can’t help but notice your disappointment. Were you expecting someone else?” Seungsoo grins a little too wide as he hands Kyungsoo a towel. Kyungsoo accepts it with thanks and he tries to rid his feet of the ever clinging sand. He sits on the chair and Seungsoo does as well since it was big enough for two people. The way Seungsoo is sitting, with his posture relaxed and his legs crossed Kyungsoo knows that he’s waiting to be talked to. How Seungsoo always knew when he needed someone to listen to him he’d never know.

“I feel… weird. For some reason all I can think about is being by myself out here with the ocean. I find myself forgetting about everything I have to do, all of the responsibilities I have waiting for me back home. I keep wanting to step away from all that, from being a Prince but at the same time I know I can’t. It’s so frustrating,” Kyungsoo confesses and Seungsoo doesn’t say anything at all for a few minutes. It makes him feel helpless but he knows that his brother is simply processing his words.

“You know, you’ve always been like that. You can hide it all you want but I’ve always known, you don’t like being a Prince,” Kyungsoo lifts his head and Seungsoo who pats his back.

“You’ve always been a simple man Kyungsoo. You like plants, you like reading, you like music, and you value your alone time. Sometimes I think that you’d be happier as a farmer or owning one of those greenhouses you love visiting so much. You’ve always disliked attention and being a Prince means you’re always in the spotlight be it for lectures or for lessons,” Seungsoo continues and Kyungsoo feels his chest swelling with emotion, Seungsoo knew him too well.

“Being here… away from everything and away from all your responsibilities… maybe you’re just facing those parts of yourself that you tried to hide away? It’s not necessarily a bad thing but you can’t let it consume you Kyungsoo. Also, I think we also have Jongin to thank for you finally coming to terms with yourself,” Seungsoo nudges his shoulder and Kyungsoo grows flustered, his lips pouting as he dries his hair with the towel.

“Come now, breakfast will be served in a bit,” Seungsoo gestures to the sky and Kyungsoo is shocked to see the sun risen and beating down brightly. He completely lost track of time out here. Kyungsoo dresses himself again and he follows Seungsoo only to part with him because he needed to change out of his sleeping robes. As usual Seungsoo didn’t give him a time frame so he rushed just to be safe. Kyungsoo heads down to the dining room with some help from the guards and when he opens the doors he keeps his head down when he notices that everyone was already there. He mumbles an apology and takes his seat beside Seungsoo who is holding in his laughter.

“Now that Kyungsoo has arrived I wanted to announce that we’ll be heading back to our own Kingdom tomorrow afternoon. You’ve all been the best of hosts and we invite you to visit our palace one day in Aralicia,” King Do announces and Kyungsoo feels the words go right into his stomach. They all raise their glasses at what turned out to be a toast and Kyungsoo winces at the bitter fruit juice. He wasn’t sure how to react, not when his mind was a mess. The Kings and Queens however had no intention of ever letting him sort out his thoughts because they end up spending the whole day together.

It begins with breakfast followed by a walk in the gardens followed by lunch. Then they spend some time shooting arrows together, since it was a pass time of the people of Pralin. Throughout it all Kyungsoo stays close to Seungsoo, unable to part from him when Jongin feels so far away. Jongin rarely looks at him and Kyungsoo hopes, _oh he hopes_ it’s because he’s not feeling well about King Do’s announcement either. The day continues like that and Kyungsoo is feeling more than exhausted after he’s been dismissed to his room.

Kyungsoo decides to take a bath to clean off the leftover salt on his skin from the ocean and he comes of the restroom feeling refreshed. He stands in the middle of his room for a moment, looking at the bags that he’d minimally unpacked so that it’d be easy to pack them again. The days here had been short and it feels almost wasteful to leave so soon but Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to impose and he knew that his parents as well as the Kim’s had a Kingdom to run. He knows that he wants to speak to Jongin once more though and he doesn’t hesitate to cross the room, ready to wander the halls until he found Jongin’s room.

As he places a hand on the doorknob he feels a familiar breeze coming from behind him and he could’ve sworn he’d closed his window this morning. Kyungsoo feels his heart pounding when he sees Jongin perched peacefully on the window sill, his long legs hanging from the ledge as he rests his head on his knee with a playful smile on his face. Kyungsoo steps away from the door and when he comes near Jongin holds out his hand, just like he did last night. Kyungsoo takes it almost too quickly and he looks down in embarrassment when he does, worried that he appeared too eager.

“Where were you headed?” Jongin’s voice is dripping with affection and Kyungsoo wants to be held so badly. But he controls himself, keeping his distance.

“To find you,” he answers and Jongin pulls him into a warm embrace. The angle is a little awkward but when Jongin’s face buries into the crook of his neck it feels perfect. Kyungsoo holds him close and he shudders when a soft kiss is pressed against his neck.

“Can you stay with me Kyungsoo?” Jongin sounds vulnerable almost, it’s something Kyungsoo has never heard before. But one thing he does know is that he doesn’t want to hear it ever again. Kyungsoo takes a step back so that they could look each other in the eyes, he places his hand on Jongin’s cheek and smiles,

“How long would you like me to stay?” he whispers and Jongin’s lips pressed together in a thin line. They tremble slightly, as if wanting more than he could possibly say. And if Kyungsoo could, he’d tell him to speak his mind, to say the truth, but he couldn’t. Not with the current situation they were in. So he waits for Jongin to find his words. What Kyungsoo doesn’t expect is for Jongin to stand. Kyungsoo steps back in surprise and Jongin stalks towards him, until the back of his knees hit the bed and he falls down in a flutter. Jongin hovers above him, his eyes as intense as always and his hair hangs long, framing his face beautifully. Kyungsoo reaches upward and he smoothes the locks behind his ear,

“Till sunrise,” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo cups a hand along the nape of his neck before pulling him down to connect their lips. The first touch is intense, it’s as if all of the tension between them immediately vanishes as they give into their desire. Kyungsoo enjoys the feeling of Jongin’s lips against his own, they’re so soft and they taste faintly of salt and sugar. They part for a second, resting their foreheads together as their breaths mingle. Jongin smiles above him and Kyungsoo feels a smile pull onto his lips immediately afterwards. The two move towards the middle of the bed since hanging off the edge didn’t seem very comfortable and they switch their positions so that Kyungsoo was straddling Jongin’s thighs.

“I don’t know what I’m doing… all I know is that I want you,” Kyungsoo confesses and he plays with the silky strands of Jongin’s hair, not realizing how much he’d wanted to touch them until now. Jongin pushes back Kyungsoo’s fringe and he kisses his forehead, letting his lips linger as he sits upright, holding Kyungsoo securely in his arms. He then proceeds to pepper his face with kisses, relentless as he pecks Kyungsoo’s cheeks, his eyelids and his nose, finishing with a kiss to his lips.

“We do this together Kyungsoo,” Jongin reminds him and Kyungsoo lets his fingers slip beneath the linen of Jongin’s shirt, wanting to feel his skin directly. They take a moment to remove each other’s clothing. As more skin is shown their want for one another grows stronger, almost more desperate as if they could feel time gaining on them. Once they’re both bare they grow still, admiring the difference in their anatomy. Kyungsoo had never been so close to another man before and he wasn’t sure if Jongin had but now wasn’t the time to think about it.

These past days he’d seen Jongin’s skin on display, but never like this. He truly was a sight to admire without any garments hiding his skin. Kyungsoo follows his instincts and he lets his fingertips map out the planes of Jongin’s skin, the smooth lines of where his bones lay and where his chest rises as he breathes. Jongin on the other hand is focused on the small litters of beauty marks all over Kyungsoo’s pale skin, they reminded him of the stars in the sky and he wondered if he could connect them to draw pictures. The moment is pure until Kyungsoo grows impatient and he leans forward to seal their lips, this time leaving his mouth open for more.

Jongin responds with just as much enthusiasm, licking his way into Kyungsoo’s mouth to taste him. There isn’t anything distinct but he knows that this taste is Kyungsoo, it belonged solely to Kyungsoo. They move together once more, pushing and pulling as each man grows a little more hungry, hips rutting together naturally in search of more contact. When Jongin’s hands wander towards Kyungsoo’s behind do they stop and stare, assuring each other through their eyes that things were okay, that this is what they wanted.

“Touch me Jongin,” Kyungsoo pleads, he needed more and even though he wished he could savour this moment the reality was that he couldn’t. They had a few hours to themselves, as themselves and he wanted to take advantage of it. Take advantage of having Jongin so close to him. Kyungsoo shivers as Jongin’s lets his hands wander, the pads of his fingers soft as they squeeze and caress his skin, the feeling makes Kyungsoo’s back arch and he unconsciously presses their half hard members together, causing them both to moan. Jongin tilts his head to the side and Kyungsoo gets out of his lap, lying down on the bed with his legs together.

Jongin reaches for something inside of his clothes and he pulls out a small jar of what Kyungsoo assumed to be oil, as soon as he opens it the room is filled with the familiar scent of flowers but Kyungsoo couldn’t tell what it was. Could this be the same red flower that’s been mocking him since he arrived? As he’s lost in his thoughts Jongin pours some of the oil from a height and Kyungsoo twitches when it lands on his cock and his pubic hair. His toes curl and he looks down at the erotic sight, noticing how the oil is a deep pink.

“W-what is that oil made from?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin sets it down on the bed after closing the lid. He then doesn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around Kyungsoo’s member, watching the way his thighs shake as he pumps the appendage to full hardness, he feels so warm and heavy in his hand. Jongin lightly pries his legs apart and he rubs the inside of pale thighs with a lidded gaze,

“Hibiscus, let me see you Kyungsoo,” Jongin answers him and Kyungsoo opens his eyes, unsure of when he’d closed them to begin with. His heart was running a mile in his chest, he’d never felt so exposed before yet here he was with another man between his legs, as naked as he was yet he felt more bare. Jongin slides the pad of his thumb along the slit of Kyungsoo’s cock, spreading the precum there and he smiles when he sees him writhe in pleasure. The low moan ripping from Kyungsoo’s lips were sinful, he wanted to hear more.

“Please Jongin, I feel like I’m going to-” he cuts off his own words with a gasp and he sighs in relief when Jongin releases him. Kyungsoo’s face burns red when his lower half is lifted, and he feels the gentle prod of a fingertip against his most private area. Their eyes never stray from each other as Jongin presses his finger inside and Kyungsoo grits his teeth, clenching at the foreign intrusion. Jongin had thought that maybe letting Kyungsoo lie down would be easier but seeing that it’s not the case he removes his finger and gathers the smaller Prince in his arms once more, kissing him deeply before he works his finger inside once more.

Feeling so close to Jongin was comforting and the kisses were the perfect distraction from the weirdness going on in his lower half. Kyungsoo is too caught up in playing with Jongin’s long hair and tasting his tongue to the point that he doesn’t even realize he has three fingers deep inside of him. That obliviousness goes on for the total of a few seconds before his body is jolting, an immense pleasure running up his spine from the brush of Jongin’s fingers against his prostate. Jongin smiles and he connects their lips once more, not knowing how well the walls could block out sound.

Kyungsoo continues to moan into Jongin’s mouth, unable to hold back his sounds and once he feels relaxed he gently moves away. Pecking Jongin’s cheeks before he reaches for the jar of oil, gingerly opening the cap before he pours some onto his hand, admiring how it shines in the moonlight that seeps through the windows. Kyungsoo scoots out of Jongin’s lap and he grabs his cock with a little too much force, causing some of the oil to spray from his palm and Jongin tenses up from the sudden assault.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo apologizes with heated cheeks before he strokes Jongin like how he would himself. Given Jongin’s member is a little longer than his own he doesn’t want to leave half of it untouched so he decides to use both hands. Jongin groans and he tilts his head back, remembering to close the lid of the jar before he drops it off of the bed. Kyungsoo gasps as he’s pushed back onto the bed and his body bounces from the impact. Jongin looks at him and he waits for permission, cockhead hot as it presses against his entrance but doesn’t breach.

Kyungsoo nods and his smile fades as Jongin pushes inside of him. It takes some effort and numerous kisses before he’s fully seated inside. Kyungsoo grips the sheets painfully hard, feeling overwhelmed with the heat and how full he felt. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Soft hands against his cheeks are what remind him that he’s not alone in all of this and his arms are guided to hold Jongin instead, and they’re bodies are flush together when Jongin begins moving.

“I won’t last long, I-I’ve never done this before,” Jongin mumbles against Kyungsoo’s lips, his expression insecure. Kyungsoo reassures him, holding onto him closely as they move. He exhales as Jongin’s cock drags along his inner walls and he smiles when he sees how concentrated Jongin was, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed as he holds himself back.

“It’s okay, you can let go, I’m close as well,” Kyungsoo says and he clenches around Jongin to emphasize his point, this results in Jongin moaning and looking at him with teary betrayed eyes. Kyungsoo continues to tease him with kisses along his jaw and light licks on his neck but when Jongin hits his prostate his game comes to an end, the upper hand returning to Jongin who continues to abuse that spot, wanting Kyungsoo to see stars.

The stimulation becomes too much too fast and Kyungsoo can’t control himself as he releases between them, Jongin bites down on Kyungsoo’s lower lip as he shudders and fills him up to the brim. The two slump against one another and Jongin feels exhausted, not knowing where his stamina had gone. Kyungsoo however seems a little energetic still, a healthy glow on his skin but not yet sated. He pulls himself out from under Jongin, clenching his butt to keep the semen from dripping all over the sheets.

“Let me please you this time?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin doesn’t refuse, even if he was tired he couldn’t deny that he still wanted more. What he wasn’t expecting though was for his butt cheeks to be spread by calloused fingertips, his entrance is twitching against the cool air and before he can ask Kyungsoo shoves his face close, tongue eager as he tastes him. Jongin grips the sheets in pure surprise and he whimpers as the strange sensation overcomes him, his toes curling. Kyungsoo pulls away and he licks his lips.

“I’m not sure if I liked that,” he mumbles to himself and he takes hold of Jongin’s sensitive member to gather some excess oil he hoped was still there because he really didn’t feel like getting off of the bed to find the jar right now. Once he finds his fingers slippery enough he presses a fingertip against Jongin’s orifice, licking and biting his butt cheeks as he does before he slips a finger inside. Jongin seems to be more tense than he was, but he does his best to help him relax. Taking his time leaving dark marks on his inner thighs.

“Please Kyungsoo,” Jongin pleads and Kyungsoo takes that as a sign that he’s ready. He sits up and strokes his own member before he pats Jongin’s butt, needing him up on his knees at least. Although tired Jongin obeys and he waits patiently for Kyungsoo to enter him. Kyungsoo takes it slow, and Jongin takes him in perfectly, back arched beautifully as he’s filled. Kyungsoo holds his hand and he trails open mouth kisses along his back.

“Just a little more Jongin,” Kyungsoo presses their sweaty bodies together and if he could reach he’d kiss Jongin’s temple. When Jongin pulls away and pushes back on his cock Kyungsoo takes that as a sign to start up a pace and so he does. He grips Jongin’s hips almost a little too tightly and he plunges in, deeper and harder than Jongin had. Jongin clenches against him quickly, hands scrambling to hold the sheets and Kyungsoo tries to hit that same spot each time, wanting to see Jongin’s beautiful face lost in pleasure.

“Too close Kyungsoo,” Jongin whimpers and his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand tightens, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth hung open as he pants. Kyungsoo slows down his pace but he goes even deeper, reaching down to stroke Jongin’s member that twitches in his hands the moment he does. With a small cry of his name Jongin reaches euphoria and he whines as he cums. All the while Kyungsoo whispers sweet nothings in his ear, groaning out his name as he too reaches his end, painting Jongin’s insides with white.

Completely exhausted Kyungsoo pulls out and he lets Jongin lie down on top of him, holding him close as they breath together. They both look at the window and listen to the song of the ocean as the sunrises, the light infiltrating the bedroom and Kyungsoo unconsciously moves his leg away from it, as if it’d burn him. Jongin notices this and he begins to draw patterns onto Kyungsoo’s chest with his finger.

“I’ve come to realize many things on this trip. Mostly that it’s okay to take a break from responsibility when needed, that it’s okay to run when things become too much but also that running means that I have to be ready to face it one day,” Kyungsoo believes that he’s speaking complete nonsense but Jongin doesn’t laugh at him nor does he ask him to repeat himself.

“I could tell, from the moment I met you that there was something beneath the surface. But now that you’ve come out of your shell, I’m afraid you’ll return to it,” Jongin admits and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s afraid too. Now that he was out in the open with these thoughts he’d kept hidden all this time, how was he supposed to go back and act like everything was normal? He tangles his fingers in Jongin’s sweaty locks and he trembles, holding him tighter in an attempt to hide it.

“Tell me to stay,” Kyungsoo’s voice is barely audible and even the sound of the ocean waves is louder than he is. It’s incredibly selfish he knows but he doesn’t know. He just doesn’t know. Everything he’d heard from Jongin and his brother these past days have been cycling inside of his head and he wants to rely on Jongin to sort them out. Even if he knows that he should be the one who faces it, the one who figures out what to do. Jongin taps his cheek as if wanting to slap him out of his thoughts and he grins, eyes disappearing and teeth showing before he kisses Kyungsoo deeply.

“Go,” Jongin says simply and Kyungsoo pauses but he feels relieved almost, relaxed. Jongin kisses him again and he whispers,

“Go and return to me when you remember where your heart lies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a long ride :D I'd considered splitting it up but I kinda like how it all goes together ;;  
> If you did read the whole thing, I thank you sincerely <3 this became a little personal at times and I just love historical au's so much  
> I'd love to write more, with better world building next time aha  
> I am in somewhat of a weird stage with my writing atm so updates will still be slow ;; thank you for being patient with me  
> Do leave a comment <3 I'd love to know what you thought!  
> \- Airi


End file.
